I'LL BE BACK
by I love Sebby-Chan
Summary: I REDID THE STORY SORRY FOR THOSE THAT COULDNt READ THE PREVIOUS COPY OF THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT


I'll be back

Summary: This story takes place 5 years ago when Natsume goes to Iraq to fight in the 2009 war. Natsume and Mikan had become a couple and were very intimate they were in the process of living together about to get married when Natsume was called back to fight. Natsume was unaware of Mikan being pregnant when he was gone. To his surprise when he arrived he found out he was a father. His Mikan mini was staring up at him calling "_papa, papa"_ to his astonishment he was more surprised that she looked so much like himself but with Mikan's wavy on hair. She was beautiful in his eye sight. Soon his almost bride to be walked in.

This story starts off 5 years before Natsume got called back to go fight in Iraq.

Chapter 1

Moving forward together

Natsume was packing his belongings ready to move in the new house that he bought for himself and Mikan. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his ringing cell phone. He looked at the screen that identified it was Mikan. He picked up the phone to a warm "_Hello_". Welcomed with a happy cheerful childish voice. "_Hello Mikan did your belongings packed already."_ "Yes Natsume I'm almost done I wanted to know if you could come pick me up when I'm done packing." "Yes honey of course." They finished their chat and said their goodbyes and hung up.

Mikan POV

I was packing my last group of belongings when I called Natsume so he could come pick me up. It was already 10:30 am when Natsume knocked in my door telling me it was time to go. I went into my bedroom and got my boxes that were stacked in the corner by the closet. When Natsume came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He planted a sweet yet passionate kiss on my neck which had my body respond quickly than I expected. 'I guess my body knows Natsume's touch already.' Natsume turned me around to face him when I saw that smirk that identified that he was going to make me blush 30 different types of red and do other things that we should be doing when we married in our honeymoon. Natsume took me out of my daydreaming with a wet-possessive, yet passionate kiss to my lips. Natsume licked my lips for entry which my body immediately obeyed. My whole body was burning for Natsume's touch. 'I want you make me all yours.' When I was thinking this Natsume stopped and planted another kiss this time putting his tongue into my mouth. His tongue won dominance and took the kiss farther. Natsume started walking closer to me which caused me to walk backwards so that the bed would be directly behind us. Natsume broke the kiss then gently pushed me down onto the bed. He then started to undress me as I did the same to him. Natsume then climbed on top of me and made love to me for 7 hours straight. It was 9:00 .p.m. when I woke up from my slumber to see my handsome sleeping Natsume sleeping soundlessly next to me. Natsume who was scowling 24/7 was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake him so I removed his arm from around my waist and got up to go take a quick shower the glass doors were filled with mist from the warm water which made the inside of the shower warm much to my liking. When I was shampooing my hair I did notice that Natsume was inside the shower with me when I felt warm protecting arms around my waist. Natsume bent down to my ear to whisper, "Why didn't you wake me up too." I answered. "Well you had such a peaceful expression on your face so I didn't want to wake you so you can get more rest." to my surprise Nastume turned me around and planted kisses on my lips for several minutes. He then whispered "Mikan hurry up I have something for you." I quickly finished taking a shower with Natsume still in the shower with me just watching me finish which made me blush 3 types of red. With this reaction caused Natsume chuckled and smirked again. I then finished and got my big towel large enough for me and Natsume to fit inside. Natsume took the towel and wrapped both of us inside. We then made our way into the bedroom to find clean clothes. We then got all the boxes in my apartment and took them to Natsume's Black Lincoln SUV and drove over to Natsume's apartment and got his belongings and went to the house that would be their new home they would living in from now on.

Natsume POV

I opened the door and let Mikan see her new home. As soon as my true love walking into the house her eyes filled with tears of joy. Mikan turns around and comes running into my open arms and I give her a big bear hug. She finally lets her tears fall and I hug her tighter to my chest. She sobbed and admitted that she can't wait for them to start a family together. I soon then let her go and bent down on 1 knee and take out a 24 diamond ring from my pocket and say " Mikan Sakura my love will you be my wife and spend you whole life with me forever my love." Mikan kept crying when she finally sobbed out a "Yes!" this made more tears spill from her eyes. I then picked her up and twirled her around. And we headed to the bedroom to continue what we started 7 hours ago.


End file.
